Turkmenistanball
Turkmenistanball |nativename = Türkmenistantopu |image = Turkmenistanball.png |reality = https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/210077755197358081/305148243426148362/flag.png Turkmenistan https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/210077755197358081/305148243426148362/flag.png |government = Unitary presidential republic |type = Turkic |language = Turkmen Russian |capital = Ashgabatball |affiliation = OICball UNball |friends = North Koreaball Afghanistanball Iranball Kazakhbrick Uzbekistanball Kyrgyzstanball My smelly brother Turkeyball Hungaryball Assyriaball (sometimes) Son |enemies = Iranball Kurdistanball Tajikistanball ISISball Armeniaball Worst nightmare Assyriaball (sometimes) |religion = Islam Orthodoxy |founded = 27 October 1991 |predecessor = |notes = IS OF HARD TO DRAW |intospace = Yes |likes = Russiaball, Claiming Iranball's clay, worshipping Turkmenbashi, corruption, Oil, Having the Cleanest Prostitutes in the Region, Gurbanguly Berdimuhamedow,Saparmurat Niyazov, Carpets, Golden and White, Marble, Golden Mosques, Darvaza Crater, Censorship,Being Neutral |hates = Human rights, desert, low GDP, other countryballs stepping on him mistaking him for a carpet, black cars, Whabbism |bork = Ruhnama ruhnama, Turkmenbashi turkmenbashi, turk turk |caption = Grory to melons! |onlypredecessor = Turkmen SSRball |predicon = Turkmen SSR |personality = Angry, Neutral |status = Alive}} is a countryball in Central Asia. It is very neutral and was formerly led by a crazy leader. He is known for having the most badass yet most detailed flag ever. Also he can into melon. History Turkmenistanball born as a 2ball, adopted by Russian Empireball and Sovietball till 1991, when he gained independence. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends * North Koreaball - For gibing technology * Afghanistanball - Afghan contraband best contraband * Kazakhbrick - Good brother, neighbor and ally, he's the only one who understands me, and I return it with helping him transport, but CHANGE THE LYRICS TO BORAT, HE INSULTS US ABOUT OUR PROSTITUTES! STOP * Iranball - For letting me mining the oil from the Caspian Sea * Uzbekistanball - Brother that i argue a lot with and also, HOW DID YOU GET HIGHER HDI THAN ME?? * Kyrgyzstanball - Brother in a similar situation with me. * Turkeyball - Best Brother who brought us in glory. * Switzerlandball - Neutral friend. * Israelcube - Why not? They gib us Moneys. But let Palestine free! Neutral * Russiaball - Just leavings me alones now... (I also just gave him a puppy!) Enemies * Iranball - For not letting me mining the oil from the Caspian Sea. GIB SOUTH TURKMENISTAN! * Talibanball - STUPID! YOU KILLED SOME OF MY FRIENDS AND ATTACKED MY BORDER! * USAball - You lier! You are supporting all the terrorists! * Serbiaball - You stupid Kebab Remover stop bullying Allah and Islam or face the consequences as me and brother Turkey will Demolish you! just like we did back in ottomans DEFEND KEBAB! * Kurdistanball - Gib back my clay in Kirkuk, Assyriaball and i belong to there. Kurdistan doesnt exist. * ISISball - SMELLY JIHADIST STOP SLAUGHTERING TURKMENS IN KIRKUK AND ASSYRIA, OR WE'LL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF TURKMENBASHI TO REMOVE YOU FROM OUR RIGHTFUL CLAY!!! * Tajikistanball - He's a Iranian SHIT. A SHIT. * Saudi Arabiaball - I love Islam but I refuse your mosques because you will give me whabbi Imams, so I build beutiful golden dome mosque myself How to draw Turkmenistanball known for having one of the worst and hardest flags to draw ever exist on earth: # Color the basic circle shape of this green. # This is the main reason of Turkmen flag difficulty: draw a vertical stripe of five Persian carpets. (Each carpet petterns details and order can be seen in countryball's template) # Draw five white stars and an inverted crescent. # Draw the eyes and you have finished. # If it's infuriating when drawing the rug patterns, just draw a melon and wait for him to come Gallery Turkmenistanball.png Trukmen.png Turkmenistan.png Turkmen_farts.png 9WLAD7W.png Inventions.png 10277739 391818087632042 6104793549563859323 n.png 5idGQuz.png lE7G3RJ.png Turkmenistan-0.png CvpGJC9.png Ifg7T0M.png 28bw7iw2298x.png OD2DnP2.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png BVcsDcq.png 1. Has, or is.png Door to Hell.png Language Oppresion.png links https://www.instagram.com/turkmenistan__ball/ instagram page }} zh:土库曼斯坦球 Category:Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Central Asia Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Turkmenistanball Category:Homosex Removers Category:Desert Category:Islam Category:Stans Category:Altaic Category:Turkmen Speaking Countryball Category:Star and Crescent Category:Turkic Category:Landlocked Category:Human rights removers Category:Rich Category:Orthodox Category:Pro Palestine Category:Mongoloid Category:One Party State Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:UNball Category:Russia Allies